Un blond mignon, un brun sexy et une peste rousse
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: S'il y avait une seule chose que Thomas Murphy savait, c'était que le professeur Newton Isaac était l'homme le plus parfait du monde. Il n'avait d'ailleurs que deux défauts. Le fait d'être également adulé par le reste du lycée, et sa sœur.


Bon, alors, voilà l'OS pour ma Lady Lacey Lucky préférée... Qui, je sais pas comment, a réussi à deviner où se passerait l'OS. Moi je dis, WICKED xD Bref...

Elle m'a écrit un OS Aris x Rachel (absolument génial, d'ailleurs !) et m'a demandé un Newtmas en échange... J'avais déjà l'idée, mais je vous expliquerais en bas, pour ne pas vous spoiler...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ps : et le premier qui me fait remarquer que j'avais promis d'être une élève sérieuse et de bosser pendant les bacs blancs peut bien aller se faire voir !

* * *

Thomas entra au moment où le professeur Newton Isaac montait sur l'estrade pour préparer sa présentation de la filière littéraire, pour les secondes hésitant encore sur leur orientation. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis dans les gradins de l'auditorium, bavardant gaiement.

Le brun soupira : leur présence était plus que gênante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler au professeur d'anglais en paix.

Teresa Murphy, sa sœur aînée, principale-adjointe du lycée, s'assit derrière lui. Elle interviendrait également, en tant que professeur de français à mi-temps. Thomas l'écouta parler avec animation au principal, Janson, tout en suivant du regard le blond sur l'estrade, un peu distrait.

_ Salut !

Il soupira. Non… Tout le monde sauf elle. Il ignora la rousse au regard pétillant qui s'assit à côté de lui. Ah, si elle avait vraiment l'intention de rester avec lui.

_ Sonya…

_ Oui, je sais, Thomas, mon frère est sexy, répondit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Il lui lança un regard noir, et désigna la rangée de professeurs derrière lui. Quelques enseignants de français, et de langues étrangères, et deux de philosophie.

Elle rit doucement :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde s'en fiche.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu disais quoi que ce soit à tes amis, je t'en voudrais beaucoup ? demanda calmement Thomas sans lui adresser un regard, trop concentré sur le professeur sur l'estrade.

_ Une bonne dizaine de fois. Alzheimer à ton âge, c'est violent, quand même, commenta-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire.

_ Sonya, je sais que ton frère et toi êtes très proches, mais tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui reprocha gentiment Teresa en se penchant pour se retrouver entre son frère et la jeune fille. Tu es déjà en Terminale Littéraire, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin qu'on te convainques de rentrer en Première.

La rousse tourna la tête vers sa professeur de français avec un grand sourire :

_ Oui, je sais, mais Newtie m'a demandé de venir faire un témoignage. Ce que je me demande plutôt c'est ce que…

Thomas lui écrasa le pied avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, alerté par le grand sourire moqueur de l'adolescente. Pas question qu'elle fasse remarquer à sa sœur qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'avait même pas cours, de toute façon !

_ Tu es certaine ? insista Teresa avec un léger sourire montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Donc si je vais demander à Newton si tu as des raisons d'être là, il me répondra la même chose ?

_ Seulement si vous me laissez lui envoyer un texto pour lui demander de me couvrir avant, riposta l'adolescente, son grand sourire toujours présent.

Sonya Isaac ne perdait jamais son sourire.

Et cela agaçait prodigieusement Thomas.

Teresa ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement :

_ T'es un sacré numéro, toi… J'ai toujours du mal à trouver la ressemblance entre ton frère et toi.

Si Thomas osait intervenir et n'avait pas peur que sa sœur ne se rappelle qu'il n'avait rien à foutre là, il aurait dit que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre ressemblance entre Sonya et son frère au-delà de leur peau claire et de leurs yeux noisette, que le professeur d'anglais était mille fois plus beau, plus intelligent, et plus gentil que son démon de sœur.

Finalement, la conversation fut interrompue d'elle-même quand le jeune homme se racla la gorge sur l'estrade :

_ Hum, hum ! Puis-je avoir votre attention ?

Immédiatement, Thomas se concentra sur lui, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Sonya. Il ne détacha pas son regard du blond pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge :

_ Hé… Psst… Thomas, laisse-moi une place.

Thomas se décala, et observa le visage de Sonya quand elle aperçut Minho qui passait devant elle. Ses joues rosirent clairement, et elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie à la gauche de Thomas.

_ On dirait qu'aimer les profs, c'est de famille, non ? glissa-t-il, se doutant que Minho ne s'intéressait pas à une gamine comme elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et enfonça le talon de sa botte dans son pied, le faisant gémir. Il lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes pour se venger, avant de se tourner vers Minho, se doutant qu'elle ne contre-attaquerait pas.

_ T'avais pas cours ?

_ Bah… Je crois que tout le monde se fout du sport, de nos jours, soupira Minho.

_ Et donc, tu t'es dit que tu viendrais ici parce que tout le monde s'en fout du sport ? T'es pas un peu vieux pour sécher, tocard ? se moqua Thomas.

_ On est jamais assez vieux, rétorqua son ami. Tu te rappelles quand on séchait autant qu'eux ?

Il désigna les classes de seconde qui écoutaient attentivement l'exposé.

_ On était innocent, on baisait des filles, et…

Il s'interrompit :

_ Et je suppose que je ne devrais pas dire ça alors qu'elle peut m'entendre, marmonna-t-il en désignant Sonya.

_ Bah, franchement, elle est au courant de tout dans ce lycée, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, soupira Thomas.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas, fit remarquer Minho.

_ En fait j'en ai juste marre de la voir tout le temps, expliqua Thomas avant de se mordre la lèvre en s'apercevant qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

Sonya le lui fit remarquer à sa manière, en lui enfonçant à nouveau sa botte dans le pied, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

_ Un peu de calme dans le fond, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama l'orateur blond et si sexy.

_ Mais c'est les profs dans le fond, ricana un élève de seconde.

_ Je réfute toute responsabilité, répondit Teresa, sa voix claire portant dans l'auditorium. Il faut vous en prendre à mademoiselle Isaac, ainsi, étonnamment, qu'à messieurs Park et Murphy.

Un éclat de rire secoua quelques élèves, avant que le professeur d'anglais ne les rappelle à l'ordre et reprenne son exposé.

* * *

_ Alors comme ça, monsieur Murphy, on interrompt mon exposé ? interrogea une voix rauque tout près de son oreille.

Mais pas assez près pour que quiconque ne remarque rien de plus qu'une légère proximité entre les deux hommes.

_ Si vous contrôliez mieux votre sœur, monsieur Isaac, ça n'arriverait pas, répondit Thomas, tentant de faire passer le message.

Sonya les dévisagea, l'air moqueur, alors que Teresa levait les yeux au ciel :

_ Arrêtez votre petit numéro, tous les deux. Et au passage, Thomas, Minho, Sonya, j'aimerais faire remarquer que les seuls à avoir fait du bruit étaient également les seuls à n'avoir rien à faire là !

Minho évita le regard de Teresa, l'air beaucoup trop innocent, alors que la principale-adjointe se tournait vers lui :

_ Tu n'avais pas cours, toi ?

_ Nooooon… répondit Minho, absolument pas crédible.

Teresa haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer :

_ Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'on est censé amener les élèves au bac avec… Ça !

D'un geste, elle désigna Thomas qui s'étouffait de rire devant le mensonge de son ami, Sonya qui arborait un grand sourire, et Minho qui avait conservé son air trop innocent pour être honnête.

_ Bah on les amène pas, soupira le professeur d'anglais. Tout simplement.

_ Sonya, sors, s'il te plaît, reprit Teresa. Il faut que je passe un savon à deux imbéciles qui ne prennent pas leur métier au sérieux. Deux imbéciles qui ont séché leur cours…

_ J'avais pas de cours ! se défendit immédiatement Thomas.

_ … pour venir voir un exposé auquel, de un, ils n'étaient pas convié, de deux, qui ne les intéressait pas, de trois, qui ne concernait pas leur matière, et de quatre, dans lequel ils ont fait plus de bruit que tous les élèves indisciplinés de seconde réunis.

_ Très bien, madame Murphy, répondit Sonya, affichant un sourire qui disait « mon frère me racontera tout quand il rentrera de toute façon, et j'aurais de quoi te mettre la misère, Thomas ».

Du moins, c'est comme ça que le brun l'interpréta. Peut-être qu'il commençait à voir le mal partout, à force de devoir traîner avec elle aussi souvent.

La jeune femme sortit presque en sautillant, et Thomas eut envie de la suivre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de suivre Sonya pour laisser son meilleur ami, sa sœur, et surtout son petit ami seuls.

Newt afficha un léger sourire, voyant bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de partir en courant.

Teresa attendit d'entendre les pas de l'adolescente s'éloigner dans le couloir, avant de lâcher :

_ Bon, pas besoin de vous engueuler, hein ? Minho, tu rattraperas le cours de sport avec la Terminale 3, Thomas… J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais décidé de venir, mais bon. J'ai passé l'âge d'engueuler mon petit frère parce qu'il fait le con.

Elle allait sortir, avant de s'immobiliser pour fusiller son frère du regard :

_ Par contre t'as un cours avec la Seconde 1 dans vingt-cinq minutes, et tu as intérêt à y être.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant les trois professeurs ensemble. Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que Minho au contraire, levait les yeux au ciel :

_ Pfff. C'est trop une dictatrice, ta frangine, Thomas. Sous prétexte qu'elle est principale-adjointe et qu'elle doit veiller à la bonne marche du lycée, en plus de devoir faire face à des problèmes d'assurances si on fait de la merde, elle croit qu'elle peut nous donner des ordres ! Faut peut-être lui rappeler qui a cassé la gueule à qui, quand on était au collège !

_ Si je me souviens bien, on était en 6e et elle en 3e, et elle t'a mis la raclée de ta vie, répondit innocemment Thomas.

_ Ouais, on va peut-être pas lui rappeler, du coup, marmonna l'asiatique.

_ T'es resté une semaine à l'hôpital, et elle a été exclue un mois, insista le brun par pur sadisme. Parce que quand les urgences sont venues, tout le monde avait peur que tu t'en sortes pas.

Newt éclata de rire :

_ Sérieusement ? Je ne la contrarierais plus jamais !

_ Non, c'est clair. Teresa est une violente, faut faire gaffe. J'étais maltraité quand j'étais petit, répliqua Thomas en arborant une tête de victime, tentant de faire craquer Newt.

_ C'est pas comme si tu te faisais pas déjà maltraiter par ma sœur, répondit Newt avec un sourire narquois.

_ Sérieux, Thomas ? intervint Minho. Comment tu peux te faire maltraiter par une adolescente de sept ans de moins que toi et que tu n'as même pas en cours ?

_ Elle est toujours là… marmonna Thomas en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Newt. Elle me suit partout…

Deux fois en une heure qu'ils gaffaient, Minho avait beau ne pas être très attentif, il finirait par comprendre que Sonya et Thomas étaient bien plus proches – totalement contre leur gré, d'ailleurs – qu'il n'y paraissait.

_ Bon, je vais aller devoir préparer un minimum mon cours, soupira Thomas. Je fais pas dans les matières inutiles, moi ! ajouta-t-il en souriant à Minho d'un air malicieux.

Minho lui répondit très aimablement par un doigt.

_ Attends, je t'accompagne, j'ai un truc à dire aux premières L, ajouta Newt en lui emboîtant le pas.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'il allait profiter de la compagnie de son amant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le temps que toute la classe de L n'arrive dans sa salle.

Ils entraient dans le couloir des sciences quand il fronça les sourcils :

_ Hé, mais attends, j'ai pas les secondes 1, moi, maintenant ? La Première L, je l'ai seulement demain.

Newt sourit d'un air moqueur :

_ Tu es long à la détente, Tommy.

Et Thomas comprit le message. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable :

_ Ça sonne dans un quart d'heure, grogna-t-il, agacé par le peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

_ Dans ce cas je suppose qu'on va devoir être rapides, répondit Newt en l'entraînant dans la salle de classe.

À peine Thomas eut-il fermé la porte que Newt le plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Le professeur de physique se débattit avec la chemise du blond, tentant de lui enlever le plus rapidement possible quand Newt s'interrompit pour gronder :

_ Ici, on est au lycée, Tommy, alors arrache un seul bouton et je te le ferais payer…

_ Compris, assura Thomas en reprenant ses baisers. Et par payer, je peux espérer quoi… ?

Newt déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon de Thomas, s'arrachant aux lèvres du brun juste assez longtemps pour murmurer :

_ Rien que tu n'apprécieras… Canapé, ou moi dormant dans la chambre de Sonya.

Et puis, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, et parce que Newt était parfait, il réussit à déboutonner la chemise de Thomas en un temps record, sans arracher aucun bouton.

Il savait parfaitement à quel point Thomas détestait dormir seul, que ce soit sur le canapé ou dans son lit, et s'en servait sans vergogne, n'hésitant pas à squatter le lit de sa petite sœur quand ça se passait mal avec Thomas.

Un fois, parce qu'il était particulièrement fâché, il avait même envoyé Sonya dormir dans le lit avec Thomas. Ça avait fini en guerre atomique, Newt les ayant retrouvé, Thomas essayant de pendre la rousse avec un drap alors que celle-ci tentait de lui broyer les couilles à coups de pieds. C'était Sonya qui avait gagné, et ç'avait été le tour de Thomas de faire la gueule pendant une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait passé avec une voix de petite fille.

Voyant bien que Thomas s'embrouillait entre ses pensées et les boutons de sa chemise, Newt la fit passer par dessus sa tête, se retrouvant torse nu face à son amant dont le pantalon était déboutonné et dont seul le caleçon cachait encore l'excitation.

_ Faut qu'on se grouille, articula Thomas en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

_ Toujours aussi romantique, Tommy, rétorqua le professeur d'anglais en lui griffant légèrement le dos, tout en appuyant son bassin contre le sien.

_ Ce sera super romantique quand la sonnerie nous interrompra et que je me retrouverais avec une érection devant des pauvres sec… Aaaah… Newt, c'est… C'est carrément injuste, ça… gémit-il, alors que son amant glissait sa main dans son caleçon, frôlant son érection du bout des doigts.

_ Peut-être, mais j'ai découvert que c'était le seul moyen de te faire taire, Tommy, ronronna Newt en lui mordillant le cou. Je ne suis pas le genre de type à jouer avec des règles, et tu le sais…

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il mordit le cou de Thomas, tout en empoignant son érection.

_ Newt ! Newt…

_ Chut, lâcha Newt, en posant son autre main sur sa bouche. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient en effet, s'arrêtant… devant la salle de classe.

_ J'aime la physique, lâcha une fille.

_ T'aime le prof surtout, se moqua une autre.

_ Évidemment ! T'as vu les fesses de monsieur Murphy ? Comment je pourrais faire autrement ? Il ferait largement concurrence au prof d'anglais !

_ Largement ? Moi je le trouve plus sexy. Monsieur Isaac est mignon, tout au plus, mais il n'est pas sexy ! Alors que monsieur Murphy, il est juste… Juste waouh, quoi…

Thomas et Newt échangèrent un long regard. Chez Thomas, c'était un regard qui disait « je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas comme ça, ignore-les et fais-moi jouir parce que j'en ai presque physiquement mal d'autant plus que ta main est immobile dans mon caleçon depuis une bonne minute », alors que chez Newt, c'était « tiens, Tommy, alors comme ça des gamines de quatorze ans te trouvent sexy, hein ? C'est trop marrant. Et je crois que je vais leur mettre zéro à leur prochain contrôle. Et un avertissement comportement au prochain conseil de classe parce que t'es quand même mon petit ami et qu'on reluque pas tes fesses comme ça. »

_ Newt… souffla Thomas en embrassant la main du blond.

_ Chut, Tommy… répondit doucement Newt avec un petit sourire. Ou, après réflexion… Non, en fait, ne retiens pas tes cris…

_ Qu-quoi ? hoqueta le professeur de physique, quand Newt retira sa main de devant sa bouche pour la poser sur ses fesses, de manière absolument pas possessive.

_ Fais savoir à ces jeunes filles que tu es actuellement en train de t'envoyer en l'air, Tommy, explicita Newt, en commençant à bouger sa main, lentement, juste assez pour que Thomas ait l'impression de se liquéfier contre lui.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Thomas retira l'une de ses mains des épaules du blondinet pour la poser contre sa bouche, avec l'intention manifeste d'étouffer ses gémissements.

_ Newt, je t'en supplie…

_ Tu es à moi, Tommy, à moi et juste à moi… gronda-t-il.

_ Ça me paraissait évident, gémit le brun d'une voix étouffée par sa main, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Newt, ses jambes lui donnant l'impression de se dérober sous lui.

_ Apparemment ça ne l'est pas pour tout le monde, rétorqua Newt, en posant sa bouche contre le cou de Thomas.

_ N-Newt…

Le cri de Thomas fut fortement étouffé par sa main, qu'il mordait si fort qu'il en conserverait sans doute des cicatrices, et Newt profita de son trouble pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas entendu les gamines de seconde. Appliquant une pression des lèvres sur la peau douce du cou de Thomas, il s'assura qu'il resterait une trace de leurs ébats que le col de sa chemise ne pourrait pas dissimuler.

Juste un avertissement pour ces filles. La prochaine fois ce serait l'avertissement comportement, promit-il.

Thomas réussit à se relever sans l'appui du mur quand la sonnerie retentit, les sortant définitivement de leur bulle déjà pas mal percée par les gamines de Seconde 1.

_ Bordel, Newt, tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait jouir dans mon caleçon comme un adolescent ? fit-il remarquer à voix basse en se rhabillant plus convenablement.

Newt haussa un sourcil amusé tout en reboutonnant sa chemise :

_ Mon pauvre. Et ton pantalon est tout tâché. Tu ne vas définitivement pas pouvoir faire cours dans ces conditions.

_ Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, tu le sais, ça ? commenta Thomas en enfilant une blouse blanche qu'il s'assura de boutonner correctement, afin qu'aucune trace de leurs ébats ne soit visible. Surtout que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de faire un TP avec les secondes 1.

_ Tu n'avais rien prévu du tout, répondit le blond en s'asseyant sur une table, regardant son petit ami s'agiter dans tous les sens pour préparer un cours à la va-vite.

_ Un jour je te rendrais la pareille, Newt. La différence, c'est que toi tu n'auras pas l'excuse de pouvoir mettre une blouse étant donné que tu es professeur d'anglais.

_ Tu vas vraiment sortir de la salle en blouse, ce soir ? s'amusa Newt. Tu vas monter dans la voiture en blouse, conduire avec, et rentrer à la maison avec ?

_ Je préfère ça à ce que ta sœur me fasse des remarques. J'en ai déjà assez, d'ailleurs.

_ Bah, disons qu'une tâche ça passe inaperçu. Ta blouse un peu moins, et Sonya n'est pas stupide.

_ Tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu me dis ça, lâcha le scientifique en s'approchant du Newt jusqu'à se glisser entre ses cuisses. Je te fais bander quand je suis habillé comme ça, hein, Newt ?

Le blond resta silencieux, sentant que Thomas reprenait le contrôle de la discussion, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui :

_ Alors, ce sera chacun son fardeau jusqu'à la fin de la journée, mon amour, ajouta Thomas en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Newt.

Il sentit une brusque montée de chaleur dans son ventre, et lança un regard noir à son amant, hilare, qui s'écarta rapidement, finissant de préparer son cours :

_ Planque-moi ça, mon amour, je ne voudrais pas que tu traumatises de pauvres élèves.

Et sur ces mots, sans plus lui laisser le choix, Thomas ouvrit la porte, laissant à peine le temps à Newt de sauter du bureau et de ramasser des feuilles au hasard pour faire semblant d'avoir des notes avec lui et de n'avoir fait que travailler.

_ Bien, Thomas, je te laisse avec tes élèves, salua-t-il de manière très professionnelle en s'arrangeant pour planquer son érection derrière les feuilles.

_ Si tu as un autre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, répondit Thomas d'un air innocent.

Newt attendit de lui tourner le dos pour sourire d'un air triomphant, plus particulièrement en entendant un chuchotement peu discret de l'une des filles.

Il espérait que le suçon dans le cou de son amant était un message clair : Thomas Murphy était chasse gardée.

* * *

Thomas sut que quelque chose n'allait pas en croisant Sonya, Teresa et Minho. Sa sœur eut un hoquet de surprise, et un air désapprobateur assombrit son visage. Son meilleur ami afficha un grand sourire amusé, et Sonya plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire.

Bon, première question, pourquoi est-ce qu'un prof de sport, la principale-adjointe slash professeur de français et une élève de terminale L se baladaient-ils ensemble ?

En fait, apprit-il un peu plus tard, Sonya s'était foulé le poignet en faisant de la gym, et ils cherchaient Newt pour qu'il la ramène chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour se reposer. Et perfidement, la rouquine avait laissé entendre que Thomas saurait peut-être où il était. Quelle belle garce.

_ Thomas, bordel, murmura Teresa en l'entraînant avec elle dans une salle de classe vide. C'est quoi ça ?

Ces enfoirés de Minho et Sonya les suivirent, et Thomas avait bien compris que ce n'était plus dans l'espoir de trouver Newt – qui avait peu de chances d'être dans une salle de classe déserte – mais juste pour le regarder se faire passer un savon.

Un savon dont il ignorait la raison.

_ Comment ça, « ça » ? demanda Thomas.

_ Tu t'es envoyé en l'air, Thomas ? interrogea Minho, sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?! s'étouffa le professeur de physique, vérifiant rapidement que sa blouse était bien fermée au niveau de son entrejambe.

Sonya s'étouffait de rire derrière sa main, alors que Teresa hoquetait d'un air indigné :

_ Mais Thomas, je sais bien que tu es au lycée, mais en tant que professeur, alors ça, tu peux peut-être éviter ! En plus tu connais le règlement en ce qui concerne les relations entre collègue ! Et encore plus avec les élèves !

Thomas soupira :

_ Non, mais Tess, je te promets que j'ai une bonne explication, et SONYA TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE RIRE, BORDEL ?!

_ Thomas, c'est une élève, comment est-ce que tu lui parles ! s'insurgea sa sœur.

Sonya hocha vigoureusement la tête, des larmes de crocodile au coin des yeux :

_ Comment est-ce que vous me parlez, Monsieur Murphy ?!

_ Et toi n'envenimes pas les choses, Sonya. Monsieur Park et toi vous allez aller chercher ton frère, et il s'occupera de te ramener.

_ Mais je veux savoir avec qui Thomas s'est envoyé en l'air ! s'exclama Minho.

Teresa avait l'air franchement agacée, alors que Thomas répondait :

_ Moi j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous savez tous que j'ai eu des putains de relations sexuelles… Et Sonya, la ferme, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la rousse ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

_ T'as un suçon dans le cou ! lâchèrent Teresa et Minho en chœur.

Teresa avait l'air furieuse, et Minho amusé et curieux. Et la seule à savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé, Sonya, semblait sur le point de mourir d'asphyxie à force de rire.

_ Oh le fils de… marmonna Thomas avant de se reprendre. Tess, file-moi ton foulard, que je puisse cacher ça.

_ Tu ne peux pas décemment mettre un foulard sur une blouse, Tom, tu serais ridicule, répondit-elle.

_ Et je ne peux pas décemment enlever ma blouse, alors…

_ Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Minho, et Thomas l'aurait tué.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'ajouter à l'hilarité de Sonya et au malaise de son ami.

_ Vous cherchiez Newt, au fait ? lança-t-il pour changer de sujet avec beaucoup de subtilité.

Sonya montra sa main droite, au poignet bandé :

_ Ouais. J'espérais qu'il me ramènerait à la maison.

Son regard toujours humide de larmes de rire montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais Thomas savait qu'elle voulait protéger son frère autant que lui, et jugeait elle aussi qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

_ Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? proposa-t-il. Newt est déjà rentré, il n'avait plus cours après sa présentation.

_ Oh, euh… Ouais, merci, accepta-t-elle.

Ils savaient parfaitement que cela les arrangeraient tous les deux, étant donné qu'ils habitaient au même endroit.

_ Techniquement, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir avec une élève, soupira Teresa, mais bon. T'es ami avec Newt, alors on va dire que ça passe… Officiellement, tu es rentrée à pied, Sonya, ok ?

La rousse hocha la tête, et ajouta, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent tous deux la classe :

_ Et essaie de me planquer ce suçon un minimum, Tom. Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, je trouverais qui te l'a fait.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sonya, alors que Thomas levait les yeux au ciel. Bordel, Newt allait lui payer ça.

* * *

_ Tu es un putain d'enfoiré ! s'exclama Thomas en entrant juste derrière Sonya.

Seul un éclat de rire lui parvint.

Qu'il rit. Thomas savait quelque chose sur leurs habitudes que Sonya ignorait. Il allait avoir sa vengeance sur les deux Isaac d'un coup. La rousse balança son sac dans l'entrée, et rejoignit son frère dans le salon. Thomas l'entendit s'étouffer, en même temps que Newt s'exclamait :

_ Sonya ?! T'es pas censée avoir deux heures de sport avec Minho ?!

_ Tu m'attendais nu sur le canapé, chéri ? lança le scientifique d'un air innocent.

_ Quand on a commencé à vivre ensemble, on avait décidé que vous ne feriez pas l'amour sur le canapé ! hurla Sonya d'une voix suraiguë, revenant immédiatement dans le couloir, les joues écarlates. Bordel, Newt, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu à poil, j'avais sept ans !

_ T'es un sacré connard, Thomas… grommela Newt en arrivant, enveloppé dans une couverture.

_ C'était pour le suçon, riposta le brun. Teresa et Minho mènent l'enquête, maintenant.

_ Vous savez que vous allez devoir finir par leur dire ? fit remarquer Sonya. Non, parce que monsieur Park m'a déjà fait remarquer que je me comportais super familièrement avec toi, Thomas.

_ C'est parce que tu te comportes super familièrement avec moi, répondit Thomas.

_ Comment tu veux que je respecte le type qui dérape dans la douche tous les matins et dont je vois traîner les caleçons sales dans le couloir ?! Sérieusement, balancez-le un bon coup, ça réglerait le problème !

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air, Sonya, soupira Newt. Thomas et moi on pourrait perdre notre boulot si on le disait. Le règlement est clair, pas de relation entre collègues.

_ Oh, vous êtes super appréciés, tous les deux, grommela Sonya en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes potes avec tous les profs, la moitié des filles fantasment sur toi, frangin, et l'autre moitié, pour une raison inexplicable, sur toi, Thomas ! Et puis, ta sœur c'est la principale-adjointe ! Ils pourraient pas vous virer !

_ Le règlement s'applique à tout le monde, dit Newt d'un ton grave qui contrastait avec sa tenue… légère.

_ Si tu le dis, marmonna Sonya, apparemment pas convaincue. Dis, Newt est-ce que tu vas compenser mon traumatisme en me donnant plus d'argent de poche ?

_ Non.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la rousse se dirigea vers le salon, sans manquer de s'exclamer :

_ Plus jamais sur le canapé, c'est bien compris ?!

Newt et Thomas échangèrent un sourire.

_ Minho et Teresa, hein ? répéta Newt, faisant allusion à leur conversation précédente. Ils sont curieux, tous les deux…

_ Très curieux, acquiesça Thomas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire quand Newt, posant une main sur son torse, le fit reculer jusqu'au mur.

_ Alors peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de profiter l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'on est ensembles…

_ Carrément…

Alors Newt lâcha la couverture avec un sourire sensuel :

_ J'ai très envie de toi, Tommy…

_ Ça tombe bien, moi…

_ AH NON, HEIN ! C'EST LE COULOIR ICI ! UNE PIÈCE COMMUNE ! PUTAIN, VOUS ÊTES DES ADOS EN CHALEUR, OU QUOI ?!

Newt et Thomas sursautèrent, et se tournèrent tous deux vers la rousse qui sortait de la cuisine avec un paquet de chips avec l'intention manifeste d'aller dans sa chambre. Ce qui nécessitait de passer par les escaliers, dans le couloir.

_ Newt, retourne-toi, j'en ai marre de te voir à poil, grimaça sa petite sœur, mais si je dois choisir, je préfères que ce soit tes fesses plutôt que ta queue !

_ Sonya ! s'étouffa Newt. Non mais ça va pas de dire un truc pareil ?!

_ Tu sais, je pense que papa et maman avaient raison. T'es vraiment pas assez mature pour que je vive avec toi.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire, récoltant un regard noir de son amant. Sonya, très digne, passa devant eux, et monta rapidement les marches, néanmoins les deux adultes virent parfaitement ses joues écarlates.

Pauvre gamine, songea Thomas. Elle avait vraiment avoir besoin de séances chez le psy à force de vivre avec eux.

* * *

Newt se blottit contre Thomas, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Je peux te raconter un truc ? demanda le brun d'un air hésitant.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien…

Thomas embrassa brièvement Newt, avant d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

_ Je crois que ta sœur… Pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, hein, bien sûr…

_ Bien sûr que non, acquiesça le blond en retenant un rire moqueur.

Thomas et Sonya se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, mais au fond Newt voyait bien qu'ils s'adoraient. Ils aimaient s'envoyer des piques en regardant des séries débiles, faire des batailles de nourriture à coups de grains de raisins et de petits pois, ou encore se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux ne ferait pas la cuisine, la vaisselle, le linge ou encore un bon millier d'autres bêtises.

Et Thomas s'inquiétait pour Sonya autant que Sonya s'inquiétait pour Thomas.

Parfois, Newt était presque jaloux de leur complicité.

_ Mais… Je crois qu'elle est… Amoureuse.

Le dernier mot alerta Newt qui releva la tête pour regarder Thomas dans les yeux. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, car il était déconcentré dès qu'il croisait les grands yeux chocolat de son petit ami. Il se blottit à nouveau contre lui, se concentrant sur l'affaire horrifiante qui l'intéressait.

_ Amoureuse ? De qui ?

_ Bah… C'est là où ça devient particulier, avoua Thomas, sa main caressant le torse de Newt sans même s'en apercevoir. Mais j'ai observé son comportement quand elle est avec Minho, et…

_ Minho ? T'es en train de dire que Sonya craquerait pour son prof de sport ? Ton meilleur ami ? l'interrompit Newt. Ça n'aurait aucun sens, je veux dire…

_ Newt, elle ne serait pas la première adolescente à être amoureuse d'un de ses professeurs. Je suis sûr que ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur ressorte du lycée avec le cœur brisé… balbutia Newt. Mais en même temps, elle peut pas décemment sortir avec Minho… Il a sept ans de plus qu'elle ! Et elle est encore mineure !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que les sentiments de Minho étaient réciproques ! s'exclama Thomas. Du calme, Newt. Des amours adolescentes, on en a tous eu, et on a tous survécu. Si tu veux je parlerais à Minho, d'accord ? Mais calme-toi. Je voulais juste t'en parler parce que je pensais que tu devais le savoir, pas pour que tu interviennes, que tu casses la gueule de Minho, ou une autre connerie. Ok ?

Newt restait focalisé sur le fait que sa petite sœur était amoureuse du meilleur ami de son petit ami. C'était vraiment une situation de merde.

_ Newt, répéta Thomas. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune l'obligea à baisser la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, et Newt se sentit fondre devant le regard chocolat de Thomas.

_ Sonya ira bien, assura-t-il. D'accord ?

_ D'accord…

_ Tu n'interviendras pas ?

_ Tommy…

_ Tu n'interviendras pas ?

_ Ok, promis, marmonna Newt. Je laisserais Minho hors de tout ça, et je ne parlerais pas de ça à Sonya.

_ Bien, sourit Thomas en l'embrassant. Tu commences à quelle heure ?

_ Huit heures, soupira Newt. Et non, ça ne nous laisse pas le temps de faire ça, s'exclama-t-il quand la bouche de Thomas dériva dans son cou. Tu te rappelles ce que ça a fait la dernière fois quand on a fait l'amour alors qu'on n'avait pas le temps ?

_ Tu arriveras en retard, c'est tout…

_ Pas question.

Newt se força à s'extirper du lit, sans faire attention aux supplications très suggestives de son petit ami.

_ Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Thomas :

_ Tu sais bien que moi aussi.

_ Parfait. Ma sœur aussi commence à neuf heures, tu pourras donc la déposer.

Et avec un sourire moqueur, il répéta :

_ Je t'aime, Tommy.

Cette fois-ci, la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut un majeur levé.

* * *

Thomas était seul à table, en train de manger son petit déjeuner quand il s'aperçut du retard de Sonya.

_ Sonya ! On part dans vingt minutes, bouge-toi les fesses !

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent – sans la moindre réponse – avant que la jeune fille n'entre dans la cuisine d'un air déprimé, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et d'un pas traînant.

_ Waouh, cache ta joie, commenta le professeur de physique. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sonya. T'as une sale gueule.

_ J'avais trop chaud hier, du coup j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, et je me suis endormie, marmonna l'adolescente en s'affalant pesamment sur la chaise. Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de froid.

Thomas soupira pour lui-même. La jeune fille était très rêveuse et tête-en-l'air, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait en laissant une fenêtre ouverte, ou devant un film, ou encore à son bureau.

Il posa sa main sur son front, et sursauta :

_ Tu es brûlante !

_ Dis pas de conneries, Tommy, bredouilla-t-elle, et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouteille de lait. J'ai plus froid qu'autre chose.

En temps normal, il l'aurait repris pour l'avoir appelé « Tommy » parce que c'était le surnom que lui donnait Newt, plus particulièrement quand ils faisaient l'amour, donc, ça avait forcément une connotation sexuelle pour lui, mais cette fois-ci il laissa passer.

_ Sonya, tu peux pas aller au lycée dans cet état, regarde-toi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et renversa la moitié du lait à côté du bol, et l'autre moitié sur elle.

_ Putain ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudain au bord des larmes. Je…

_ C'est bon, lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme en se levant. Ça suffit, Sonya. Va te changer, et retourne te coucher, d'accord ?

_ N-non, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai pas envie de rester seule ici…

_ Sonya, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît. Fais ce que je te dis. Je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ?

_ Mais comment tu vas justifier ça… ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, on n'est pas censé…

_ Je vais dire à Tess que je suis malade. Va te coucher, Sonya, d'accord ?

Thomas savait que Sonya avait une peur panique d'être seule, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Newt lui avait dit que c'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était petite, et qu'il s'était arrangé pour ne jamais s'éloigner d'elle plus de quelques heures si elle n'était pas avec des amis ou de la famille.

Il se leva et alla chercher son portable, avant de fermer la porte pour être certain que Teresa n'entendrait pas la quinte de toux qui semblait secouer Sonya.

« Allô, frangin ? »

_ Hey… marmonna-t-il, en essayant d'avoir l'air mal.

Il dut réussir, car Teresa eut immédiatement l'air inquiet :

« Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. »

_ Bof… Je crois que j'ai pris froid, répondit-il, en se mettant à tousser assez fort pour couvrir la toux rauque de Sonya qu'il entendait dans les escaliers.

« Merde… Ne viens pas en cours aujourd'hui, alors, Tom. Prends un congé maladie, ok ? Et va te coucher. »

_ Tu peux l'annoncer au secrétariat ? interrogea Thomas.

« Bien sûr. Tu veux que je passe ? T'es où, chez papa et maman ? »

Heureusement, vraiment heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune communication dans la famille. Thomas n'habitait plus chez ses parents depuis presque deux ans, au moment où Newt et lui avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble. Enfin, ensemble avec une peste rousse.

_ Non, non c'est bon…

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de me cacher ? Ta petite amie ? Tom, tu ne me tiendras pas éloignée de ton nouvel appart éternellement, je sais bien que tu n'habite plus avec papa et maman, étant donné qu'ils pensaient que tu habitais avec moi ! »

Merde. Finalement, il y avait de la communication, un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Thomas avait réussi à mener tout son monde en bateau trop longtemps.

_ Tess…

« J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas me la présenter… » soupira Teresa. « Minho ne sait rien non plus, et il ignore toujours où tu habites… Sérieusement, Tom, pourquoi tu fais tant de mystères ? Tu as honte d'elle ou quoi ? »

Thomas hésita quelques instants avant de dire :

_ Je n'ai honte de personne, Teresa, c'est juste que… C'est un peu tôt. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me reposer aujourd'hui, et… On parlera de ça plus tard, ok ?

Elle soupira :

« Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins me communiquer ton adresse. Je ne débarquerais pas à l'improviste, mais… juste pour savoir. Que tu arrêtes de me mentir… »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien le problème. L'adresse à laquelle il habitait était au nom de Newton Isaac.

_ Je vais aller me coucher, Tess. Mais je te promets qu'on aura l'occasion d'en parler, ok ?

« Remet-toi bien, frangin. Je t'aime. »

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha et, épuisé par la conversation, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_ C'était mon frère ? demanda Sonya d'une voix rauque.

Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture, tremblait, et avait vraiment l'air malade.

_ Sonya, va te coucher, ordonna Thomas. Tu vas t'effondrer sur place, sinon.

_ C'était Newt ? Répéta-t-elle.

_ Teresa, en fait. Je vais appeler ton frère, promis, mais il a cours, maintenant. J'attends que ça sonne. Va te coucher.

_ Tu peux lui dire que je suis désolée ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait sortie d'outre-tombe.

Il se leva, posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre :

_ Allez, Sonya. Va te coucher. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser parce que tu es malade.

Même si elle était toujours brûlante, elle grelottait. Il l'installa sous la couverture, la borda comme il l'aurait fait d'une petite fille, et monta le chauffage.

_ Tu sais, je trouve pas ça juste que tu puisses pas être officiellement avec Newt, marmonna l'adolescente. Même si t'es un enfoiré, tu l'aimes, et il t'aime aussi… Alors c'est nul…

Thomas sourit :

_ Je sais… Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. L'un de nous deux finira par changer de lycée, tout simplement, et ça réglera la problème.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux roux humides de sueur de la jeune fille :

_ Et puis, je crois que je t'aime bien, admit-elle.

Elle devait vraiment être fiévreuse pour lui avouer un truc comme ça. Et elle ne se rappellerait probablement pas de sa réponse, alors il répondit :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Sonya. Dors, maintenant.

Elle acquiesça, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Newt fronça les sourcils en sentant son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse, dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : une heure qu'il avait cours, mais Thomas était censé savoir qu'il avait une deux heures d'anglais avec les premières littéraires, le jeudi matin. Il annonça une pause, qu'il n'avait prévu que dans cinq minutes, et fit rapidement sortir les élèves.

C'était bien Thomas qui l'avait appelé. Il rappela son petit ami, espérant que ce n'était pas grave et que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps :

_ Tommy ?

« Coucou, mon cœur. C'était juste pour te prévenir rapidement que ta sœur était malade... »

_ Sonya ? Elle va bien ?

« Un peu fiévreuse, mais tout va bien. »

_ Ok, merci, je vais rentrer, et…

« C'est bon, du calme, papa poule. Je suis avec elle, et j'ai dit à Tess que j'étais malade. C'est bon. »

_ T'as pris un congé maladie pour ma petite sœur ? souffla Newt, amusé. Et bien, pour deux gamins qui se détestent, je te trouve drôlement adulte !

« Hé, c'est presque ma belle-sœur ! » protesta Thomas en riant. « C'est normal, ce que je fais, c'est presque ta seule famille… »

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde ferait comme toi.

« C'est parce que tout le monde n'est pas moi, Newtie, retiens-le. Bon, je vais lui acheter des dolipranes, on n'en a plus. »

_ Tu es un ange, Tommy.

« Mais bien sûr… Il me semble que les anges sont asexués, namour, alors je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un compliment. »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire :

_ C'en était un avant que tu ne le détourne.

« J'arrive à la pharmacie, je dois te laisser. Je t'aime. Oublie pas de prévenir la vie scolaire de l'absence de ta sœur. »

_ Promis. Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Sonya. Cela dit, il savait que Thomas serait un excellent garde-malade. Néanmoins…

Il soupira. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Thomas avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un peu de fièvre.

* * *

_ Hello, Newt !

Le blond sourit à Minho, tout en continuant à corriger ses copies, certes un peu distraitement, mais tout de même assez attentif pour reconnaître le nom d'une des élèves qui avait interrompu sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Thomas le jour précédent.

Il se jura d'être aussi objectif que possible, et de ne pas la saquer. Même si elle avait oublié d'écrire la date, ça valait bien un point en moins, ça. Et puis elle avait mis le mot « contrôle » au lieu de « test » ça valait bien un autre point en moins. Mis à part ça, il était très juste et très objectif envers la copie de la jeune fille.

_ Il paraît que Thomas est malade, lâcha Minho en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Pas de chance, grimaça Newt. Ma sœur aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent. Ça doit être une épidémie de grippe ou un truc comme ça.

Minho haussa les épaules à son tour, étrangement peu convaincu.

_ Il y a un problème, Min' ? Demanda Newt, qui connaissait bien le professeur de sport.

_ Je peux te parler d'un truc ? Un truc auquel on pensait, Teresa et moi ?

Newt hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Au lieu de ça, Minho lui prit ses affaires des mains et les rangea dans son sac :

_ Euh, Minho, j'étais occupé, là…

_ Viens.

En soupirant, le professeur d'anglais se laissa entraîner par son ami jusqu'au bureau de Teresa. Bordel, ça craignait, qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer. Minho entra sans toquer, mais pour une fois, Teresa ne dit rien du manque de respect évident, et les invita à s'asseoir.

_ Bon, alors, ça risque d'être dur à entendre, mec, mais…

_ Sois moins direct et plus subtil, Minho, l'interrompit Teresa. Newt, écoute, c'est à propos de mon frère.

Newt sentit son sang se glacer. Ils savaient. Tous deux savaient à propos de Thomas et lui. Tentant de garder son calme, il tenta de calmer ses mains tremblantes en les plaquant sur ses cuisses.

_ On pense que… qu'il a une aventure…

Qu'ils continuent de remuer le couteau dans plaie. C'était bon, Newt avait compris. Il n'aurait jamais du lui faire ce suçon dans le cou, le jour précédent.

_ Avec ta sœur ! compléta Minho.

Et là, Newt eut un bug de cerveau. Littéralement. Teresa et Minho soupçonnaient Thomas d'avoir une relation… avec Sonya.

Un long éclat de rire mi-nerveux, mi-hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Elle a dix-sept ans, les gars… Euh, Teresa, se reprit-il. Sonya a dix-sept ans, et Thomas vingt-quatre.

Tiens, au passage, il devait se rappeler que c'était son anniversaire le mois prochain. Vingt-cinq ans, ça se fêtait. Un quart de siècle. Thomas le lui avait assez répété quand lui-même les avait eu.

_ Je sais, mais… Regarde les choses en face. Elle est absente, il est absent. Et il a proposé de la ramener.

_ Et on a tous essayé de ne pas faire attention au fait, qu'elle l'appelait Thomas, mais au final, on l'a quand même remarqué.

_ C'est parce que Thomas est déjà venu chez moi, c'est tout, protesta Newt.

Bordel, Minho et Teresa ne pouvaient pas s'allier pour essayer de lui prouver que Thomas et Sonya étaient ensemble, alors que Thomas lui avait avoué le matin-même qu'il pensait que sa petite sœur était amoureuse du professeur de sport !

_ Newt, on est tous amis avec toi, et pourtant Sonya n'appelle que Thomas par son prénom, fit remarquer Teresa.

Évidemment, ils habitaient ensemble, songea Newt en soupirant.

_ Et puis il passe tellement de temps à faire croire qu'il la déteste alors que ça se voit qu'il ne le pense pas, ajouta Minho.

Oui, c'était vrai aussi, mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que Newt pouvait bien répondre à ça ?!

_ Tu sais, tu pourrais tout simplement nous amener chez toi, on vérifierait juste que Sonya est bien là et pas Thomas, et on repartirait, lança l'asiatique.

Quoi ?! Non, mais… NON ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce que Thomas et Sonya étaient effectivement chez lui ! Et Newt connaissait sa sœur quand elle était malade, son amant et elle devaient sûrement être dans le même lit, elle blottie contre lui, bredouillant des choses sans aucun sens. Et connaissant Thomas, il avait du rester avec la jeune fille pour lui caresser les cheveux et la réconforter. Ce qui était beaucoup trop ambigu, d'autant plus que des photos de Thomas et lui trônaient dans tout la maison. Sans compter celle où Sonya était déguisée en mariée et Thomas était en costume. Beaucoup trop ambigu.

_ Écoutez, je pense que vous exagérez… commença Newt avant de se faire interrompre par Teresa.

La voix douce de la jeune femme était beaucoup trop compréhensive :

_ Newt, je crois que tu as du mal à accepter ce qu'on te dit…

MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE NON, BORDEL, C'EST MOI QUI M'ENVOIE EN L'AIR AVEC THOMAS PAS SONYA !

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de garder son calme, avant d'enfin acquiescer. Et en priant très très fort pour que Thomas réponde à ses SMS.

* * *

Minho voyait bien que Newt stressait. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Apprendre que sa petite sœur de dix-sept ans s'envoyait en l'air avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis pouvait être très compliquer à accepter.

D'ailleurs il en voulait à Thomas pour ça. Non, parce que le mec avait beau être son meilleur ami depuis la primaire, il n'avait pas à coucher avec des gamines, surtout aussi gentilles, mignonnes et innocentes que Sonya.

Sonya Isaac était sans doute la plus jolie adolescente du monde selon Minho, avec sa peau claire, ses cheveux écarlates et ses yeux noisettes. Mais beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, se répétait-il souvent. Et il était son professeur. Et l'un de ses meilleurs amis était son frère aîné. En bref, totalement intouchable.

Il n'empêchait que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort.

Et savoir que Thomas jouait au connard, et risquait sa carrière et la réputation de Sonya pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air le foutait en rogne.

Newt indiqua à Teresa la direction à prendre, sans relever la tête de son portable, qui restait silencieux. Comme s'il attendait de lui un salut divin, ou peut-être un texto de leur ami qui dirait « ouais je couche pas avec ta sœur, lol t'inquiète poto »

Et plus la maison de Newt approchait, plus ce dernier semblait se décomposer.

Ses mains tremblaient, sa peau devenait livide, sa voix se faisait moins assurée.

Enfin, il demanda à Teresa de s'arrêter devant une petite maison, plutôt jolie, avec un minuscule jardin. La jeune femme se gara, et Newt mit plusieurs minutes à descendre de la voiture. Quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il avait un air résigné.

Il entra calmement, et Minho se mit à détailler tout ce qu'il voyait dans le couloir. La première chose qu'il vit fut un gigantesque cadre, d'au moins un mètre sur deux mètres, représentant le frère et la sœur riant aux éclats, l'air heureux.

Et la voix de Thomas résonna dans le silence.

_ Mon cœur, tu es rentré ?

Teresa devint livide, et Minho sentit la colère l'envahir. Bordel. Thomas couchait vraiment avec Sonya. Putain de merde.

_ Thomas… lâcha lentement Newt. Écoute, je…

_ Je sais, soupira Thomas de la pièce où il était. Tu t'inquiètes, tout ça. Je te connais, Newton Isaac.

Newt ne jeta pas un regard à Minho et Teresa, qui restaient silencieux dans le couloir, sous le choc. Thomas couchait avec Sonya, et Newt était au courant !

Et puis, ils virent Thomas arriver, sourire à son ami, et finir sa phrase :

_ C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Avant de se pencher vers Newt, et de l'embrasser doucement. Le professeur d'anglais le repoussa doucement, lançant un regard gêné à Teresa et Minho, qui restaient paralysés. Pas Sonya. Newt.

Thomas et Newt. Bordel de merde.

_ Ah oui, reprit Thomas qui ne les avait manifestement pas vu. J'ai eu Tess au téléphone, et du coup, je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Bref, je crois qu'il va falloir finir par lui parler. Et j'aimerais bien parler à Minho aussi, mais…

_ Thomas, l'interrompit Newt.

_ Ta sœur va bien, dit Thomas. Promis. Tu me laisses finir, maintenant ?

_ Thomas !

Le brun se tut, et lança un regard curieux à son amant, avant de tourner la tête, s'apercevant enfin de la présence de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, et de devenir livide.

_ Je peux tout vous expliquer… lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Finalement, il s'avéra que non, ni Thomas ni Newt ne pouvaient rien expliquer d'autre à Minho et Teresa que la vérité. Soit… qu'ils n'avaient aucune excuse de cacher la vérité depuis deux ans.

Newt soupira. Il avait laissé parler Thomas, Minho et Teresa tous les trois pendant un moment, sachant que son ami était très proche de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Il y avait eu des cris, des justifications bidons, d'autres cris, et des excuses de Thomas. Des excuses à peu près aussi sincères que la fois où Tommy s'était excusé de l'avoir peloté au cinéma alors qu'ils étaient censé s'occuper d'une classe de première, dont sa sœur qui elle, avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé, et n'avait jamais manqué de lui rappeler pendant plus de six mois à chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

Quand Newt sortit de la chambre de Sonya, qui dormait paisiblement, pour rejoindre Thomas, il fut surpris de voir Teresa dans le couloir, seule.

_ Ils sont sortis, expliqua-t-elle, comprenant la question implicite. D'après ce que j'ai compris, selon une tradition stupide de garçon, Minho doit casser la gueule de Thomas pour lui avoir caché un truc… Et Thomas a dit un truc à propos de Sonya, comme quoi il devait aussi lui casser la gueule. Donc… Je crois qu'ils échangent mutuellement des coups de poings l'un après l'autre dans le jardin.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, mais son air amusé s'effaça rapidement quand Teresa reprit plus sérieusement :

_ Alors comme ça, tu es mon beau-frère, hein ?

_ Teresa, écoute…

_ Je comprends, l'interrompit-elle calmement. Je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussé à le cacher. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en veux pas à mon frère. Thomas et moi on a toujours été très proches, alors qu'il me cache quelque chose comme ça, alors qu'il sait parfaitement qu'au final, je prendrais toujours son parti pour les choses importantes, ça me fout en rogne, Newt. Mais… Je peux comprendre. Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps, ok ?

_ Bien sûr, murmura Newt.

_ Cela dit, moi aussi je dois m'excuser. Je ne le ferais pas auprès de Thomas parce que comme je viens de te le dire, je suis toujours très en colère, mais j'aurais du savoir qu'il ne couchait pas avec Sonya. C'est plus le genre de Minho que le sien.

_ Le genre de Minho ? répéta Newt, frappé par l'horreur en se rappelant des propos de Thomas.

_ Oui, mais peu importe. Alors, je m'excuse d'avoir mis ta parole en doute, et… T'auras qu'à transmettre à Thomas. Plus tard. Quand je serais partie.

Newt promit qu'il le ferait, et Teresa était en train de descendre les escaliers, quand tout à coup elle s'immobilisa, et se tourna vers lui :

_ Ah, et Newt… Si jamais vous recouchez une fois dans les locaux du lycée, vous êtes virés. Tous les deux.

Newt la regarda descendre, stupéfait. Et avec un sourire amusé, il se dit qu'à présent, ils allaient devoir faire encore plus attention. Thomas et lui n'avaient vraiment été du genre à suivre les règles, de toute façon.

* * *

Bon, alors je vais vous raconter l'origine de cet OS... J'ai un professeur de physique, très très mignon, un beau brun super sympa, et un prof d'anglais, né à Londres avec l'accent britannique... Et un beau blond XD et quand j'étais au Conseil de Classe, ils se sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre (alors que je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient), et ont commencé à parler... Mais c'est pas fini ! Là, le prof de physique pose son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du prof d'anglais, qui sort son iPhone et lui montre un truc (d'ailleurs, dans ma tête, ça donnait un truc comme ça "hé, regarde une photo de ma teub' !" mais c'est dégueulasse xD Bref) Et pendant le conseil de classe, ils passaient leur temps à parler ensemble, et quand ils devaient donner un avis sur un élève, c'était toujours un des deux qui parlait pour les deux ! D'ailleurs ils avaient un stylo et une feuille pour deux XD

Et la conversation entre les filles dans le couloir... C'est en gros, presque mot pour mot, celle que j'ai eue avec une amie xD en espérant que mon prof de physique m'ait pas entendue xD

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais pas faire le rapprochement entre blond et anglais égal Newt et brun et scientifique égal Tommy, et vous pouvez remercier Lady Lacey Lucky pour ça, parce que sans elle je l'aurais sans doute jamais fait xD

Au passage, je me demande si mes profs sont gays xD

Sur ce... Laissez une review ^^


End file.
